Julien's Wake
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: Julien's whole life was fake. He's been in a coma for the past 2 years. And now in a world of Kings and Queens, Kowalski doesn't remeber their bond. Heartbroken when Kowalski is forced into marrage to connect two castles, Julien trys to fix things  KoXJu
1. Chapter 1

Julien's Wake: Chapter 1

Sometimes, things happen. Things that you just can't explain. Things you had absolutely no control of. And when they happen… you don't really know who you are. Sometimes… things are so much different then you ever thought they would be.

"_He's… He's… he's waking up! Oh my god he's waking up!"_

"_That's impossible! It's been 2 years!"_

"_He's waking up!"_

"Uuuuuh…" Julien groaned. "What a strange dream" Julien said. But as he sat up he looked around. He was in a hospital. "Julien! Julien you're awake!" A voice said. Next to him was Maurice, and Marlene. Marlene gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given, "Julien I can't believe it! You're awake!" Julien removed her, confused out of his mind. "What are you talking about?" He said. Maurice and Marlene exchanged a glance. "You don't remember anything do you?" Marlene said. Julien gave her a blank stare. "Julien. You've been in a coma for the past two years, we've all been hoping for you to wake up" Julien's eyes shot out. He got out of the bed and looked out the window. This wasn't the zoo. It was a town of some-sort. He turned and faced them, Marlene was leaving hurriedly, and Maurice had a face filled with concern. "This doesn't make any sense Maurice! Where is my thrown?" Maurice had a surprised face, "you're thrown? You're a noble not a King, Julien!" The lemur looked taken back, but all of a sudden Marlene came back. "I called the castle, they're on their way." She said. Julien gripped his head trying to take it all in. "What is going on here? And where are Kowalski and the rest of the silly penguins?" Maurice's face took a frightening change, "Julien! Don't talk about the higher class like that! They'll have you be-headed!" Julien rolled his eyes, "Kowalski wouldn't have me beheaded, he and I are very close and- wait WHAT! Higher class? I am the king!" Marlene and Maurice had a small side chat. Julien sat back on his bed. Totally zoned out and confused. "Julien, as I said before, you're only a noble, not a king!" Maurice said. Marlene shook her head, "I wonder what went on in his head while he was out…" Julien gave her a scornful look. "It's true! He is awake!" A familiar voice said. Julien looked to see Private and Rico. Rico rolled his eyes, with a look of hatred in his gaze. "He's confused. Maybe a trip to visit his friend will help jog his memory." Marlene said. Rico growled, and Private smiled. "Come with us Julien!" Julien hesitated but followed the young penguin, Rico followed closely behind.

They soon made it to a castle, it had walls of stone and as the doors opened, Julien widened his eyes in astonishment. It was beautiful, the furniture, and everything. Private smiled, "you really did lose your memory, you look like you've never seen this place before." He laughed. They went up a staircase and stopped at a door. Private knocked. "Come in!" A voice said. As they opened the door, Julien smiled, as he saw Kowalski. Maybe things weren't so complicated now; Kowalski would surely help him get through this! Private smiled, and him and Rico left, and closed the door. Julien walked up to Kowalski and hugged him. Kowalski laughed, "Julien, your back! I missed you so much, and you really seem to have missed me! But if there's one thing to remember, it's that we can only be friends ok? Do you remember a bit of that?" Julien laughed, "What are you talking about silly Kowalski!" Kowalski sighed sadly. "They were right; you really did lose your memory…" Julien gave him a confused look, "I didn't lose my memory, I am King Julien!" Kowalski's face grew sad. "Julien. You're not a King. You're a noble. During a raid on our town you were put into a coma due to an injury to your head. You've been in that coma for two years Julien." Julien took a step back. "But… but Madagascar… and the zoo, and you and I…" Kowalski shook his head, "you must have imagined a whole second life during your coma. But this is your real life Julien. Whoever you think I am, I may be very similar to… but I am not them. You are Julien, one of the nobles in our town. And I am Prince Kowalski, son of King Skipper."


	2. Chapter 2

Julien's Wake: Chapter 2

"Wh- what?" Julien said, astonished. "What do you mean? That's impossible!" Julien said backing away.

Kowalski gave him a sympathetic look and stepped forward. "Julien, your just confused by what's going on. You'll understand soon. You'll remember everything soon".

Julien shook his head, "No! This… this is all wrong! We should be at the zoo!" He said. Kowalski gave him a blank expression.

He's so different… Kowalski thought. Where was his mind while he was in that coma? Who does he think I am? Julien continued to speak about a whole different world. Where he had been king of an island, and how Kowalski was a member of a group of four penguins. That consisted of him Skipper Private and Rico. And how Kowalski and he were… a couple. Kowalski fiddled with his flippers for a while. "Julien…. I'm sorry. I'm not the Kowalski you're talking about." He said softly, "I do love science but I am a prince. I don't have time for it anymore. And Skipper is not my leader, he's my father. Private is my cousin, and Rico… Rico's one of the guards of the castle."

Julien thought it all over, his head was spinning. Was it all true? Did he really just dream up everything that had happened in his life? Or forget about his real life and dream up an entirely new one? That didn't make sense! It couldn't make sense! "So…" Julien said, looking down, "you and I aren't… anything more then friends?"

Kowalski lead him over to a bed in the room. He thought for a while, and then began to speak. "Julien… before the incident happened that caused you this unfortunate loss of memory… we had been secretly… together." Kowalski paused for a while. "But… when Skipper found out… he was furious. I'm a prince. I should have never acted that way… we can't… like each other Julien. We can be friends but… nothing more…"

Julien widened his eyes. "But if you are a prince you should be able to do whatever you want!" He protested. "Why is it so wrong?"

Kowalski took a deep breath, as if fighting with himself. He looked at Julien soulfully. "The animals that attacked out town and put you in your coma… that wasn't their first attack. Our town has been on a collision course with them for a long time. And after you were hospitalized… they kept attacking…."

Julien's ears flattened his ears; As Kowalski shook his head sadly. "What did that have to affect… affect us?"

"No person can marry during a time of war. And a prince cannot even so much as look in love with anyone during a time of war." Kowalski said. "It is considered horrible that anyone could feel so much love, especially the prince, during a time where so many peoples lives or lost. Or how many people are injured…"

A look of realization crossed Julien's face. "That must be why in my… dream world. You and I were so close…." He said softly. "It's what I've always wanted in this world…"

Kowalski nodded. "Julien I want you to know that I did miss you. Very much. But I need you to forget everything that happened in your… … whatever you think happened in your life, but really was just your dreams… because now." Kowalski got up, "there are much more things at stake…"

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Julien's Wake: Chapter 3

Julien sat on the bed Maurice had supplied for him. Thinking over everything Kowalski had told him. And everything he thought had happened in his life, as well as the things that were happening now in his true life. 

"You ok Julien?" Maurice said worriedly, he had just got Julien back. And Julien seemed so horrified at the thought of being back. It made Maurice un-easy.

"Yeah…" Julien said, "I just… need some time to get used to all this… that's all". Julien now lay on his bed, attempting to take it all in.

"You know Julien. Kowalski really does care about you. And so does everyone else. We all missed you, and we want to help you remember everything but… right now is a hard time to fit it all in…"

Julien sighed, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow had to be better. He thought. Tomorrow has to be better… there is nothing else in the world that could possibly go wrong…

But of course, in the back of his mind. Julien knew that anything could happen. Of course what he didn't know was that something was happening… something was happening right now…

. . .

"Listen Blowhole, your kingdom has been nothing but trouble. We never wanted a war, but with your constant raids, we will be in the middle of one very soon. I care about my people and I'm not going to let this go on!" Skipper growled.

Blowhole smiled. "Now, now Skipper I'm sure we can come on with an agreement now can't we?" Skipper glared at him angrily, and Blowhole smiled.

"Blowhole you need to stop your kingdom from attacking mine! My people are at stake… my family…" Skipper paused. "… my son."

Blowhole had been waiting for Skipper to mention his kingdom's prince. "You want the raids to cease, yes?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Yes…" He hesitated. Blowhole's smile widened.

"Unite the kingdoms" He said.

Skipper took a horrified step back. He knew that uniting the kingdoms meant that there would be a marriage between the king's sons or daughters from each kingdom. And for their culture, right after the marriage they must truly become a couple… they would have to become mates as well..

Blowhole continued, "The prince of my kingdom is not my son Skipper. He is my good friends son. I would never waste my time in the pitiful event of… mating. So my kingdom's prince would be a close enough species to unite with your prince."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "All the sons in your kingdom are terrible villainous savages! If you would ever think that I would give Kowalski over to one of those-"

"Hans. Hans the puffin is my kingdoms prince. You have met him before Skipper, he is a bit more civilized wouldn't you say?" Blowhole cut him off.

Skipper gave him a furious look. "HANS! Hans is one of the number one villains in your kingdom!" Skipper yelled. "He may be intelligent, but he uses his knowledge for greed, and evil! Not Hans, not any son in your kingdom, I would never-"

"If you don't unite our kingdoms, I will destroy yours." Blowhole cut him off again. "It's either unity, or death. It's your choice Skipper. I thought you cared for the people of your kingdom."

Skipper had a defeated look on his face. He took in a deep breath. "I- I-… I do care for my people…. But…" Blowhole smiled as Skipper crumbled. "We… we will unite our Kingdoms" Skipper said, his eyes drawn away from Blowhole in defeat. "I will talk with my son… a date and time for the marriage… will be arranged..."

"Thank-you for seeing it my way Skipper" Blowhole smirked, "I assure you, it might hurt now… but it will be better for everyone" Blowhole left Skipper alone in the darkness of the night.

Skipper thought in horror of the deal he just made. He might have just saved his kingdom, but he had just given away his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Julien's Wake: Chapter 4

Julien slowly got out of his bed. He had hoped that THIS was the dream after all, but what he learned yesterday remained true.

"Julien! Your up!" Maurice said, "I made breakfast. You know fresh fruits just like you love." 

It was obvious Maurice was trying to renew his memories. "Thank-you Maurice…" that's when it hit Julien, "uh… where is Mort?"

Maurice gave him a blank look, "what's a Mort?"

Julien shook his head, "uh… never mind… let's just eat…"

. . .

"Kowalski!" The queen called.

Kowalski slowly got out of his bed.

"KOWALSKI!" His mother called once more.

Kowalski sighed and moved a bit quicker to get to breakfast. As he reached the dining hall, his mother smiled at him, and he sat down. "Where's Skipper?" He said.

"Your father was a little late last night. Had some sort of royal meeting with our enemy again. He seemed particularly stressed by this one… I wouldn't bother him" The queen replied.

Kowalski nodded slowly as Private came in. "Good morning" He said politely. Like Kowalski and his mom weren't part of his family.

Kowalski shook his head smiling, and replied "hey Private"

That's when Skipper entered. His eyes were distant. Like he didn't even know where he was anymore. As he sat down, the queen gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you ok dad?" Kowalski asked worriedly.

Skipper looked at him. Looked at his son, The one that looked up to him… the one he had betrayed… "yes… Kowalski I'm… fine…" He said softly.

. . .

Hans put out his cards triumphantly. "Pay up what you owe boys." He said taking the large amount of cash that had formed over night. The rest of the boys groaned, but they were all tired and they went to take a nap. Almost grateful that SOMEONE had finally won.

"Hans! Have you been playing poker all night again?" His father said, "you better be making me money!" He laughed.

Hans smirked, and rolled his eyes. Jumping off the chair, he walked up to his dad. "Ok, you only talk to me when you need something so what do you want from me old man?"

His father smiled as handed Hans an envelope with the signature of King Skipper on it. "I trust you remember what to do."

Hans snatched the envelope away, and opened it. Inside was a note, it read:

To prince Hans,

This is King Skipper, I am happy…. I am announcing that you and prince Kowalski have been chosen to unite our kingdoms. With you're constant raids to our kingdom, and our attacks to your kingdom as well, it has been decided that in order to help both of our kingdoms survive… we will unite. A date and time will be arranged for the marriage soon.

Sincerely,

King Skipper

Hans smiled, as he put the note back in its envelope. "It's about time that old geezer came to his senses." He laughed. "Once we have control of both kingdoms we'll move on to the surrounding kingdoms… and soon we can rule the world!"

His father rolled his eyes, "one step at a time Hans. The reason you were chosen for this was because you were the only sensible son in this kingdom, don't let greed take that away from you! Remember what we agreed on!"

Hans nodded. He was to earn prince Kowalski's trust. So that when the time came to choose the dominate in the relationship since there was not a female, Hans could easily manipulate him. And if Hans was the dominate… then he would be the one everyone listened to the most. While Kowalski would only have the power of a queen. This wasn't much in these kingdoms.

"We'll have you meet the prince very soon. Once you meet him begin the plan. And no straying from it! You hear me Hans?" His father said.

Hans sighed, "I want the power as much as Blowhole does dad, I know not to fall in love. It's a waste of time. There are only three useful powers in this world, and those are ambition, lust, and wits. Get tangled up in any others like love and honor, and you won't get anywhere"

His dad smiled, "that's my boy"

. . .

It was late in the after noon now...

"Kowalski" Skipper said.

Kowalski turned to his father, "yes dad?"

Skipper sighed, "we need to talk… follow me…" Skipper lead Kowalski over to his room. Behind his back was an envelope, with King Blowhole's signature on it.

. . .

Skipper left Kowalski in his room, tears coming down his face. Kowalski lay on his bed, his flipper's gripping his head. He screamed in frustration… in anger… and heart-break.


	5. Chapter 5

Julien's Wake: Chapter 5

_Kowalski walked up a narrow hallway. It was dark, but there was a row of lights on the wall. Kowalski continued to walk. His feet moving without him knowing. It was like something was controlling him. Soon the hallway opened up, into a bright room. There were two paths on each end. One of them was dark and shadowy, while the other was just a plain path. Kowalski began to walk towards the clear path, but his feet turned. He began walking to the other path. STOP! He tried to tell himself. STOP WALKING TURN AROUND! He urged himself. He looked behind him sadly, and there stood Julien. "Julien please help" He urged. Julien looked at him heartlessly, and turned away. "Julien please!" He screamed. "I'm sorry Julien please! I'm so sorry! I can't control myself help me!" _

"_You could if you wanted to" Julien's voice echoed._

"_No Julien, please help me!" Tears streamed down Kowalski's face. "Please help me! I'm SORRY!" But Kowalski had already made it to the edge of the path. The darkness engulfed him, and his feet lost ground… soon he landed in a pit. It was still dark. _

"_Kowalski?" A voice said._

"_Julien?" Kowalski said recognizing the voice. _

"_Kowalski!" Julien called, "Kowalski!" _

"KOWALSKI!" Julien shouted shaking Kowalski by the shoulders. Kowalski opened his eyes and shook his head. "Oh Sky Spirits, Kowalski are you ok?"

Kowalski nodded weakly, his eyes stiff with dried tears at his cheeks. "Sky Spirits?"

"Yeah long story… anyway I came to talk to you, and you were weeping in you sleep. You were twitching too, I got scared!" Julien said.

Kowalski attempted to wipe his face dry. "Julien, do me a favor, and don't worry about me that much…"

Julien shook his head, "I'm still confused about this whole thing, if I lose you it'll only get worse!" 

Kowalski sighed, getting up from his bed. "Well then things are about to get horrifying…" He said just loud enough so that only Kowalski heard himself. He looked at Julien and then looked at the floor. _How do I tell him something like this?_

"Listen I know… you may not be the Kowalski I'm remembering… but… I don't think this is normal behavior for you…" Julien questioned, "what's wrong?"

Kowalski rubbed his flippers together nervously, "I… got a lot to figure out that's all…" Kowalski lied, "look maybe you should… come back later ok? Just… I need to be alone now…"

Julien nodded slowly, and left the room.

As soon as Kowalski was sure Julien was out of ear-shot, Kowalski cleaned himself up, and sat on his bed. "Uugh, why do I have to lie to him!" He said, "why can't I just tell him!" He cursed himself. Regaining his composure he got up again and walked down into the main part of the castle.

"Hey Kowalski…" Private said hesitantly. "How… are you?"

Kowalski knew why he was acting this way, "So… Skipper… told you?" Kowalski asked.

Private nodded. There was a short silence. "I think it's really noble that you didn't reject it" He added quietly.

Kowalski shook his head, "that's not noble Private. That's just doing what's right. If it was noble I would have already set a date, and time… but I told Skipper to give me some time…"

There was another long silence. Private took a deep breath. "When's the meeting taking place?"

Kowalski gathered all his strength. "Today… in a few hours… I'll meet the prince of the other kingdom… and then we'll set the date and time…"

Private looked at him sadly, "if it makes you feel better… I look up to you for going through with this…."

Kowalski looked at him and gave a sad look, "I hope Julien will feel that way too…"


	6. Chapter 6

Julien's Wake: Chapter 6

Kowalski took a deep breath and thought for a minute. It would bring happiness to both kingdoms, is it to selfish to keep thinking about his happiness? He was a prince, and the truth was…. If you were a prince you actually don't get everything you want. In fact everything you do is already planned out for you…

"Kowalski?" Private asked. "What happens if you and the other prince hate each other?"

Kowalski put an arm around his shoulder. "It doesn't matter Private, and I already hate him before meeting him. So either way, we still can't do anything about it!" Kowalski headed for the living room. That was where he was going to meet the other prince.

Private followed behind him. "What happens if he likes you then?" He asked.

Kowalski wished Private wasn't so quizzical. "Trust me, he probably won't"

"But what if-"

"Private!" Kowalski silenced him.

Private looked down, "sorry…"

As they entered the room, they saw that the other prince hadn't arrived yet, Skipper, and the queen were the only ones in the room. Skipper refused to look Kowalski in the eye.

The room was silent for a while.

That's when they heard the gates to the castle open out side… the other kingdoms representatives were here.

"Greetings Skipper" Blowhole smiled. He had brought only himself the prince, and some guards.

Kowalski refused to look at them, until he felt the other prince's gaze burning in his feathers. He turned his face hesitantly, and the other prince smiled. But he didn't look friendly to Kowalski.

Skipper nodded in response, and Private nudged a little closer to Kowalski. Gripping the prince's flippers tightly. "He looks like a villain" Private whispered.

Kowalski removed his gaze from the other Prince, "That's because he is a villain Private" Kowalski said softly, "don't talk to him too much ok?"

"But YOU are going to marr-"

"But YOU, aren't going to talk to him unless necessary, do you understand Private? I have to do this not you"

Private nodded slowly.

Kowalski gently removed himself from Private's grasp. He walked forward. Skipper took a moment to find himself. "Prince Hans, this is Prince Kowalski" Skipper said, "Kowalski, this is Prince Hans"

Hans smiled, "Nice to me you Prince" Hans said.

Kowalski hated himself for slightly liking his accent, "Same to you Hans" He said like it was a business meeting.

Blowhole, Skipper, and the others left. It was a ritual that the two princes would be left alone.

"I can't wait to get to know you" Hans smiled. And took a seat.

Kowalski took a seat next to him. "And why would you want to know anything about me" He said harshly, "All you seem to have cared about was giving your kingdom more power over everyone else."

Hans' face took a turn for an impressed expression. "They were right when they said you were smart, you seem to know your facts about my kingdom." Hans looked at Kowalski with a smile on his face, "you're not at all what I had in mind for that kind of knowledge."

Kowalski wasn't sure if he should take that as a stereo type, or a compliment. "Well, you're not exactly what I had in mind either." He replied. In his thoughts picturing a dirty thief, even though he thought Hans probably was one, under his handsome face. Kowalski stopped his thoughts, he had a half of mind to slap himself right there.

"Really? How so?" Hans leaned a little closer to him. His amber eyes hiding his true ambition.

Kowalski stuttered and leaned away from him. "Uh, well… you're uh…" Kowalski was losing whatever game Hans was playing at. "Not… a dolphin?"

Hans laughed, "Yea, Blowhole isn't my father. He didn't have kids. So he took me in. My father is a very close friend of his."

Kowalski fiddled with his flippers for a moment. What are you supposed to say, when your talking to the person you thought you'd hate, and he is kind of… nice?

"You know…" Hans said, "I'm not really into the whole… arranged marriage thing any more then you are Kowalski."

Kowalski suddenly felt a bit guilty for misjudging Hans. "I- Well… it's not you… It's just I… I can't really explain much of it but there's this noble… and… he's a good friend and… well I shouldn't say that… he's a REALLY good friend and I think… I think I might be in love wi-"

Hans silenced him with his flipper. "If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm not much of a talking person… or a listening person either" He said.

Kowalski sighed sadly, "Sorry… I just-"

Hans leaned forward, and kissed Kowalski. Leaving the prince flustered and confused; "I rely more on actions"


	7. Chapter 7

Julien's Wake: Chapter 7

Julien lay sprawled across his bed. "Uugh, what do you animals do all day?" Julien groaned.

Maurice shrugged. "Things haven't been very good lately… with everything going on…"

Julien turned in his bed to look at Maurice. "Is that your excuse for everything over here? With the rivalry going on we can't do much?"

Maurice glared at him. Then he and Julien heard someone calling out side.

As Maurice followed Julien hurrying out side he saw the kingdom's messenger. "Hello good people of our kingdom" The messenger said, "that I announce that the rivalry between us and our neighboring kingdom, is no more!" There were gasps of pure shock and joy. "We have agreed that the kingdoms shall unite. With the fall of two rival kings, and the rise of two new ones."

The cheers kept on going but Julien's heart skipped a beat. "Unite? As in… two new kings… as in… Kowalski…"

Maurice attempted to comfort him, "Julien… Julien I'm so sorry… I know how much you felt for him…"

Julien shook his head, "he said… he said he was sad that we couldn't be… that it was only during this war…. Or rivalry that we couldn't…"

Maurice sighed, "Kowalski didn't know this was going to happen… "

Julien nodded slowly, "yes… I suppose he was just… doing was right…" He walked back inside, heart-broken.

Maurice sadly followed him. This wasn't how he wanted to get Julien back after the past two years… he wanted Julien to be happy…

"Hey!" The messenger said, before Maurice could make it inside. "You! Take this" He held out an envelope.

Maurice turned towards him… hesitated, but eventually took the envelope from the messenger.

"Please give that to your friend. The member of the royal family said it was really important that I get it to him" The messenger said. And then without giving Maurice a chance to reply, he was off.

Maurice slowly turned back towards the house. The envelope hadn't been closed, so Maurice took a peek at it. Eventually he took out, and read the whole letter. His eyes widened, and he slipped the paper back into the envelope, "JULIEN!" He cried.

Julien looked over to where Maurice had entered the bedroom. "You have to read this! Read it! Read it now!" Maurice cried.

Julien took the envelope from Maurice and opened it. A bit frightened by the effect the letter had to Maurice. The letter read:

Dear Julien,

This is Private writing… I must inform you of an urgent situation. I was quite shocked and horrified myself when I was told this… but it has something to do with… the marriage. I trust the messenger told you, before giving you this. I was told not to inform anyone else… but when Kowalski told me… I had to let someone know! And you are the first person I would trust, because I know how much you care for him…

Julien's heart beat began to quicken, what happened to Kowalski? He continued reading:

Yesterday Kowalski met up with Prince Hans…. The prince of the other kingdom. He and Hans were left alone as part of a ritual we have, when it comes to unity. When Kowalski first came out of the room they had been in, he seemed completely normal. But me and Kowalski are very close, and I could tell something was up. When the King and Queen went to bed, I snuck into Kowalski's room. He was in his bed. I could see tears leaving his eyes, and he was holding the rose. I don't think you remember but you gave him that rose… he was so lost in thought I had to shake him out of it. He looked like a deer in headlights, and when I asked what happened I had to help him relax in order to get an answer. He told me that while he was in there with Hans… Hans kissed him.

Julien sat straight up, and Maurice told him to keep reading.

I didn't know how to respond, but now Kowalski wouldn't stop shaking. He told me that Hans got on top of him… he told me how scared he was… and how Hans tried to comfort him as he attempted to escape. I was horrified out of my mind, but some-what relieved when Kowalski said he had managed to talk Hans into letting him go… Kowalski is so smart… but if Hans did that now… he was almost tried to… … Julien… I… I want to stop this wedding. I… I have to stop this wedding! If that creep gets anywhere near Kowalski again… I…. what if he was trying to manipulate him? What if he already was trying to manipulate him! I don't want Kowalski to get hurt! Please come over here, and meet me. Help me stop this wedding! I'm so scared, please Julien I know you must be just as horrified as I am, please come!

Earnestly,

Private

Julien looked at Maurice in shook.

"We're going right?" Maurice asked.

"Now." Julien said quietly

"What?" Maurice asked.

"NOW. We have to go now!" Julien exclaimed.

Just to let the readers know who are a bit hesitant to continue reading, this is NOT going to get into anything M rated, I don't do that. So don't be worried about that if any of you are :)


	8. Chapter 8

Julien's Wake: Chapter 8

Julien snuck past Rico quickly with Maurice close on his tail. Private was in a room to the far end of the hallway. As Julien walked into the room he realized it must be Private's bedroom.

"Lunacorns? Really?" Maurice said.

Private gave him a pouty face, and sat in front of his lunacorn poster, "NOT the reason why you're here" He said.

Julien tried to act as if he was totally relaxed, even though he was completely horrified that Kowalski was going to be forced into marriage… especially with a prince like that….

"I don't understand why Kowalski doesn't just say no…" Private muttered, "he has to care about himself too!"

Maurice sighed, "he is a prince… I'm sure while he grew up he was constantly reminded that his people were what kept him strong… and that the people of the kingdom's happiness… meant everything…"

Julien thought about the thing he had valued the most while he was… living in the zoo…. He had only cared about himself…

"There has got to be some way that we can stop this wedding! We can't just let this happen!" Private pushed, "is there anyway that we could get the other kingdom to allow us freedom without uniting the kingdoms?"

Julien thought about the letter. "Private" He said.

Private looked at him, "yes?"

"In your letter… you said that you think he might have been trying to… manipulate Kowalski…" Maurice, and Private looked at him. "What if the other kingdom has been planning this… what if… what if their attacks… what if their attacks were all part of a bigger scheme…."

There was silence in the room. Julien head hurt. And so did everyone else's. Maurice suddenly straightened up. "Do you… remember anything about the night of the attack that put you in a coma?" He asked.

Julien looked at Maurice and thought hard, but the closest thing he could remember to ever being hurt, was jumping to the bouncy castle, not knowing it was deflated…

Private seemed to be catching on, "Maurice are you suggesting… that the animals that attacked that day… might have been TARGETING Julien? As in…"

"They were told to look for him… they probably were told to kill him! They didn't know he was in a coma… they left him alone… because they thought he was dead!"

Julien felt something strange in his stomach. Then this voice was faint in the back of his head… _"What's a matter Julien?" _Julien tried his best to hide this weird feeling coming over him… _"No fight left?" _ Julien had the strangest feeling that this voice might be… _"With you out of the way Kowalski won't have any reason to deny the marriage that is to come! You just had to play Romeo didn't you lemur? You almost ruined our plans!" _this voice…. It was a memory! Wasn't it!

"But what could they possibly want from uniting the castles! There is nothing to gain from marrying the princes! Why would they plan this?" Maurice asked.

Julien tried to remember more… _"with you out of the way Kowalski won't have any reason to deny the marriage that is to come" _… They were planning this…. Julien thought, planning… marriage… manipulation…

"Well if Hans was the dominant in the marriage I suppose that maybe… his kingdom would have a bit more… control in the unity…" Private added.

Control… Julien thought. Wait… dominance? As in… "they don't want to unite the kingdoms…" Julien said absently… he was met with stares of curiosity. "They want total control of both kingdoms… Hans isn't trying to just manipulate Kowalski… he wants to control him… make Kowalski fear him… he wants to be the dominant… but he also wants Kowalski to do whatever he says!"

The three exchanged looks, "But that means… that Kowalski isn't the only one in danger… if this marriage isn't stopped… we're going to all be in danger!" Private exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Julien's Wake: Chapter 9

Kowalski trembled in his sleep at about 3 AM.. He was having the dream again… \

. . .

This time the two paths were equally horrifying. Kowalski shivered as cold air brushed past him. "Pick one" a voice said, "pick one" it urged.

Kowalski shuddered, "They are the same… both of them!" Kowalski said.

"Pick one" The voice urged, "pick one" Another gust of wind came. This time pushing him forward. "Pick one" The voice continued, "pick one!" It got louder, "PICK ONE" It boomed. The gusts now pushing Kowalski forward towards one. 

The voice continued repeating now. "PICK ONE, PICK ONE!" Kowalski tried to block out the sound, but it just got louder. His feet lost ground, and he was pulled on his stomach towards the path on the right. Kowalski turned his head, and then there was things on the front of each path. Not things, animals. At the path to the left, was Julien… and at the path to the right was Hans.

"Wait! Wait stop! I know which one to pick!" Kowalski pleaded. "PICK ONE!" the wind got stronger, and stronger. Kowalski was pulled, until he was on the ground in front of Hans. Then the wind stopped short, and there was dead silence.

"What's the matter prince?" Hans said, with a seductive smile, "couldn't see the truth, until the truth was shown to you?"

Kowalski tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to him. Julien gave him a sad look, and shook his head, "I thought you cared about me." He whispered.

Kowalski now had tears running down his eyes, "Julien! Julien I do care, about you! Julien I love you! Please help me!"

Hans smiled, "It's too late for anyone to help you now Kowalski." Hans knelt down and pinned Kowalski down. Not like he could move anyway.

Kowalski pleaded to be let go. And then he saw the sacred engagement bracelet on Han's flipper. He didn't have to think twice to know he had one too.

"Just relax; it'll be over soon my sweet"

. . .

Kowalski at that point Kowalski woke, sat straight up, and screamed. He felt like he had just been beat up, and he knew his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Kowalski! Are you ok!" Private wailed, sprinting into Kowalski's room.

Kowalski gripped his head. "For now at least" He said quietly.

Private sat on Kowalski's bed, "Kowalski whatever the dream was, it had something to do with this Hans, guy, didn't it!"

Kowalski sighed, "yes Private… but-"

"Kowalski!" Private pleaded, "how can you keep this up? This is before the wedding… THIS IS TOMMORROW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! … imagine after it!"

Kowalski shook his head, "I… I have to do this Private… and honorable prince would suffer for his people… he got up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Private swiped out his walkie talkie. "Julien, you there?"

"Yeah, what's the status Private?" Julien's voice muffled in the speaker.

"He is not going to abort. Repeat, he is NOT going to abort." Private said.

"Ok" Julien said. "Then on to plan B. Begin 1 hour from the wedding tomorrow, got it?"

"Ok Julien, you remember what to do?" Private asked.

"Of course I do. Kowalski will see what he's been blinded from if it's the last thing I do." Julien replied.

"You better watch your self Julien" Private warned him. "If Hans or anyone else from his kingdom finds out what we're doing… or knows that we spied on them… it probably WILL be the last thing you ever do…"


	10. Chapter 10

Julien's Wake: Chapter 10

Hans brushed back his feathers. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Something doesn't feel right…" He thought. "What's missing from this whole thing?" A phone rang. Hans picked the phone up, "Hans" He said.

"You were right, they did try to stop it" A voice said.

Hans smiled, "very well then, teach those spy's that Hans doesn't lose." He replied, and put the phone down. Smiling Hans motioned for his friends, "exactly what was missing, a little action"

Derek laughed, "you got everything covered don't you Hans?" He pointed out.

"Nobody's getting in my way, come on. Let's go."

. . .

Julien hesitantly waved the signal to Private, the young penguin nodded, and Julien was off.

Private gave a side glance at Skipper who was mournfully staring at the ground, and then was off to find Kowalski.

The older penguin was in his room. He looked at his reflection sadly. "This is such a "Mulan 2" moment…" He muttered quietly.

"Kowalski?" Private called softly.

Kowalski gave him a look, but motioned for him to come in. "You're not going to give up are you Private…" He whispered.

"No… Kowalski I just… I couldn't live with myself if…" Private struggled.

Kowalski went up to him, and put his flippers on Private's shoulders. "Private. Listen. Everyone knows how much I need to do this. No mater how much I don't want to do this… Skipper, mom…. Even Julien excepted it!"

Private kept his thoughts of what he knew Julien was doing right now to the back of his head. "Yeah…" He said.

Kowalski gave himself one more look in his mirror, and then began to walk out, "Private…" He said before he left.

Private gave him a sad look, "yes?" He replied.

"Before all this happens… Before whatever happens that is going to happen to me… I just want you know that I care about you… and I'm sorry I've been pushing you away lately… but this is what I have to do…" Kowalski sighed.

Private's emotions churned, "they're evil!" He blurted out.

Kowalski gave him a heart-broken look, "Private… "

"Kowalski, if you marry him… that will be the last free choice you will ever make!" Private begged, "Please don't marry him! He's going to hurt you, this is all a scheme! He wants to rule the kingdoms!"

Kowalski felt something die inside him as his little cousin came into his arms like the young boy he was. Not knowing how right Private was, he thought Private must have just cracked from all his pain… Kowalski held him for a while, but sadly pulled away. "Private… I have to go…"

That's when Kowalski left, Private held his head in his flippers. "Oh Julien… please do this right… I'm counting on you…" He whispered.

. . .

Julien held the plans of the other kingdom in his hand tightly. "I just have to get this to Skipper…" He said quietly. Sprinting across the halls, he realized he must have taken a wrong turn. He was up higher in the castle now. Across this hall was the high view place of the ball room… where the wedding was going to take place. Julien was about to turn around when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Julien turned to the speaker.

"Looks like I didn't finish my mission yet. I'll just have to try again… but this time I'll make sure that you're dead before I leave"

Julien stepped back in horror. Standing before him… With the same twisted glare of hatred on his face as the day Julien first woke again…. The very same grin he had on his face when he had put Julien in the coma in the first place… was Rico.


	11. Chapter 11

Julien's Wake: Chapter 11

Julien managed to dodge Rico's blows. "Why are you doing this? You're a guard, your Kowalski's friends aren't you?" Julien stammered.

Rico swung his foot around and knocked Julien onto the floor. "I am a trained assassin. Deceiving people to believe such things is all part of the job" Julien got up and dodged another blow, as Rico continued, "I got a lot of money when I took care of you. But Blowhole took that money away when he found out you were only in a coma, he knew you would come back" Rico got a blow to Julien's stomach sending him backwards. "But now… you'll be gone for good."

Julien staggered to his feet. Rico approached him. That's when Julien got an idea…

. . .

Private literally shook in his seat, as Blowhole talked and talked. Introducing his kingdom like it was so perfect. And how the kingdoms will only grow by this connection. If he bit down any harder Private knew his flippers would bleed. WHERE IS JULIEN! He thought, SKIPPER DIDN'T GET THE DOCUMENT YET!

Kowalski sat next to him. Worrying for Private. Does he really believe that Hans had a hidden motive? Should I believe him? Kowalski thought.

"What's a matter? You look a little conflicted there." Hans smiled. Sitting down next to Kowalski.

Kowalski looked at him and shook his head slowly. Trying not to look Hans in the eye.

Hans put an arm around Kowalski, and Private stiffened next to them. "Really? Cause if you're stressed, I can help you with that…" Hans leaned in.

Kowalski's eyes widened in fear, and he pulled away. "We- We- We c- can save that till after the marriage can't we…" He stuttered.

Hans smirked with a greedy look in his eye, and Private almost got up and smacked him. But instead he looked at where he had hidden his walkie-talkie nervously. "Come on Julien…." He whispered. But of course at that moment, Blowhole finished speaking, and announced the uniting Kings to come out.

Kowalski stiffened as Hans took his flipper and led him to the Ballroom. This is for the good of my kingdom… he kept trying to remind himself.

Hans stole a glance at Kowalski as he guided the prince, love might be stupid… he thought, but there's nothing wrong with a little lust. He thought, smiling to himself. I'm going to make my kingdom more powerful then ever…

. . .

Julien ran towards the hall where the view place of the wedding was. Rico sprinted after him. As a turn came he quickly turned, but Rico ended up smacking into the wall.

Smiling Julien decided to raise the penguin's anger. "What's a matter Mr. Assassin, been on a union break for the past 2 years?" He teased. He needed to pick up the pace if he was going to make it in time.

Rico growled and darted after Julien. The lemur ran as fast as he could. The view point was just in sight now…

. . .

Kowalski softly connected his flipper's with Hans'. He looked down at his a people. Skipper gave him a solider salute. Kowalski gave him a small nod, and looked at the crowd… Julien wasn't there.

Marlene stood between them. She swallowed her sorrow. Everyone knew how much Kowalski hated this. And as well as that Marlene couldn't believe the pain Julien must have been in… "Do you, Hans. Take Kowalski to be yours. For now and forever. To cherish and love him, and to join together your castles" She said half-heartedly.

Hans smiled, "I do" He said.

She turned to Kowalski, with a look of respect, "Do you, Kowalski. Take Hans to be yours. For now and forever. To cherish and love him, and to join together your castles"

Kowalski hesitated.

. . .

Julien made it to the view point. And banged on the glass with all his strength.

. . .

"I-" Kowalski stammered, and then he heard a thump. He looked around some others had heard it too… and so had Hans.

"Do you want to save your kingdom Kowalski?" Hans growled, knowing exactly what was happening.

Kowalski looked over the crowd. Banging on the glass of the view point was as Julien turned and dodged Rico who came up behind his Kowalski widened his eyes. "Private was right!" He said. "This is a scam. You're just want control of my kingdom, not to stop the fighting!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and then was in dead silence for a while as Hans didn't reply.

Kowalski removed his flippers from Hans', "I do NOT!" He pronounced.

Kowalski tried to head towards the stairs to go help Julien as the crowd broke into horrified conversation… but Hans grabbed his flipper roughly and pulled him to the ground. "You're not going anywhere!" He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Julien's Wake: Chapter 12

Hans took out a knife. Kowalski's breathing quickened as he struggled in Hans' grasp. "Stop! Leave me alone!" He cried.

Skipper tryed to reach his son franticly but Hans' friends blocked him. Private and the queen huddled together in fear, and the audience was terrified.

Hans' placed the knife just below Kowalski's neck. "Anyone move and your prince get's it!" He bellowed.

The audience shook in horror. Private trembled, and stole a glance in Julien's direction. The lemur was wrestling with Rico, and Private thought on his feet. Slipping away, he ran to the stairs.

Hans' led Kowalski forcefully to the middle of the ballroom, making a circle of the crowd. "All animals part of King Skipper's Kingdom get down." A few hesitated. "Get down!" Hans' growled, holding the knife closer to Kowalski's neck.

Kowalski whimpered softly, Oh Private... why didn't I listen? He thought. But as he looked around. Private was nowhere to be found.

. . .

Private fled up the stairs. His mind focused on nothing more then gettingto Julien. Moving as fast as he could he managed to reach the hallway that led to the view point, and then sprinted to get there as fast as he could.

Julien got a blow to Rico's face and the penguin fell backwards. Growling, Rico grabbed Julien's leg and pulled him down. This time Rico had him pinned on the floor tightly, and Rico smiled with content.

Struggling Julien tried to pull himself free, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Private appear from the hallway.

Private widened in shock and he pulled Rico off Julien. "Uugh!" He exclaimed as he fell backwards, while Rico landed behind him.

Rico got up quickly, and Julien helped Private up. "You're not going to win Rico!" Private spat. Rico smiled, and kicked Private in the chest.

The young penguin fell backwards and knocked Julien back, he slammed into the glass of the viewpoint. He didn't notice that a small crack formed on the glass behind him.

Rico lunged for Julien past Private, but with his added impact the glass couldn't take it for much longer.

. . .

"Bring the king over to the middle" Blowhole told Hans' friends who were holding Skipper.

Kowalski struggled to get a good look at his dad as he was brought over. Skipper gave Kowalski a look of so much pain and sorrow Kowalski had to look away. "I'm so sorry Skipper" He whispered softly.

Skipper shook his head, "Kowalski this is my fault, I should have seen this coming... I love you son"

Kowalski fought back his tears, "I love you too dad..." He replied.

Blowhole smiled, "how touching, but we're in the middle of gaining control of two kingdoms right now." He smirked. "Animals of this kingdom, you are about to become part of a bigger nation. One that is stronger then any kingdom could ever be."

Skipper forced his way up to Blowhole, "you won't get away with this. Kowalski will never agree, there is no way you could join this kingdom without this marriage, and now that everyone knows your plan, there is no chance of that."

Hans took the knife away from Kowalski's neck, but gripped Kowalski so that he couldn't move. And Blowhole walked up to Kowalski.

Taking the prince's flipper in his hand, he smiled. "In your kingdom marriage is how you wed two animals. But in our kingdom's not all unities are joyful. He took the knife from Hans' flipper and slashed Kowalski's flipper.

Kowalski screamed in agony, and Hans held him tighter as he struggled.

"The drawing of blood from the two who are to be united" Blowhole cut open Hans' free wing, and Hans' flinched. "And combining of the blood is how we wed in my kingdom when the two do not like each other."

Skipper let out a cry of anger and lunged foward, but Hans' laughing friends pulled him back.

Blowhole took Kowalski's flipper again, but before he could join it with Hans' there was a shattering sound.

Kowalski watched in horror as Julien and Rico fell from the viewpoint. When they landed... they were broken and still.

Hans' grip loosened as the puffin looked in suprise, and Kowalski forced his way free. Whimpering slightly as his cut flipper moved. He ran to Julien's side, and looked at the lemur soulfully.

Julien's eyes opened slowly and he looked at Kowalski sadly. "Kowalski?" He whimpered.

Kowalski felt tears roll down as he remembered Julien's speak those same words the night of the raid that put Julien in the coma. He knelt down, and put his flipper on Julien's cheek. "Julien... Julien please don't leave me..."

The lemur tried to get up but fell back down groaning. "I can't... "

"Julien..." Kowalski begged, "please... I need you. I don't care about the rules anymore... the rules aren't important Julien. Please!"

"You said the rules said that we couldn't be together... does that mean..."

"Yes Julien... I love you... ok... I... I can't t live without you... I..." Kowalski paused and looked at the wounds Julien had gotten. Looking back, the only one who knew what he wanted was Skipper, and the king nodded, with a small smile on his face.

Without another word, Kowalski put his wounded flipper on one of Julien's wounds.

"No!" Blowhole exclaimed. "You- You can't-"

"Our prince seems to already be united. You can't do anything else Blowhole."

Blowhole exchanged horrified glances with Hans. And Julien looked up at Kowalski, he was very weak. "Kowalski?" He asked.

"Yes Julien?" Kowalski replied through his tears.

"What's going to happen now?"

Kowalski smiled, "you'll see Julien... but for now... just sleep. You're very injured." Julien soon blacked out.

. . .

Julien opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed. Please tell me this wasn't all just another dream... He thought.

"Julien you're awake!" Kowalski smiled.

"Kowalski? Wait... what about... and Hans'... and the ballroom..." Julien tried to get up but was shocked with a horrible pain.

"Julien you're hurt right now. Please stay still. Hans' and his kingdom are gone. We forced them to leave, and to sign a treaty to never enter our kingdom again. It's over Julien."

"And... us?"

Kowalski looked into Julien's eyes, "a real marriage is going to be arranged once you've recovered. But technically... we are already married..."

Julien smiled, everything had turned out right. "I love you Kowalski" Julien cooed.

Kowalski smirked, "I love you too Julien, sorry for everything I messed up... it's my fault you're like this."

Julien widened his eyes, "no! it's not you're fault you-"

"But." Kowalski continued, "I think I can make it up to you..."

Julien smiled and leaned in...

Kowalski gladly leaned in too...

Neither wanted to break the kiss...

Gladly they both had the same excuse not to stop...

They both, had a LOT to make up for.

The End


End file.
